Slips are known in the downhole drilling and completions industry for anchoring components in a borehole. Slips are generally wedge-shaped devices that have teeth or other protrusions for “biting” into a tubular wall, typically a casing, as load is applied to the slips by components that are being anchored by the slips. When no longer needed, it is common to remove the components by milling or drilling operations. Current slip assemblies may include, e.g., a sleeve or series of segmented wedges made of cast iron or other materials that are difficult to remove by drilling or milling. The drilling/milling operations are time consuming and damaging to the bits used. Also, large chunks of cast iron or other materials often remain in the borehole after milling and are very difficult to fish out. As a result of the above, advances in slip assemblies are well received by the industry.